Dreamix Club
Dreamix Club is all about the making Magical Dreams also go in action,Rescue missions , Magical Adventures, Romance and more Also friendships. The will open the heart of dream into the magic dimension this way they can carry on in saving missions Series Coming Soon... Movies Coming Soon... Starix History Along time ago seven fairies who had the enormous powers of the stars in the universe and seven special stars related to their powers flowed inside of them, they put their stars into the Golden box. After four years straight they open the Golden Box and there was a powerful energy coming out of them it transforms the girls and they named the power Starix. More Coming Soon Group The group is Emmaraka ( Ema),Julie, Naline and Thalia they are best friends and they will always have each other backs no matter what. More Coming Soon... Characters |-| Fairies= Emmaraka ( Ema) She is the fairy of Crystals and she is the princess of Crysovan. She is the leader of the Dreamix Club her dream is to become an artist, one day. Her remaining goal right now is to obtain the power of Starix. which is the magic of every single star in the world, everyone calls her Ema because that is her real name but if there're any special events in her kingdom or any other royal family in the Magical Dimension they will call her by her full name. She will help save the Magic Dimension along with her friends Julie She is the fairy of stones and the princess of Rockvaina. She the second member of the Dreamix Club she works at '''Rings And Things' at Magix City that's her job. Her remaining goal is also to get the Starix Power. She will help save the world with her friends'' Naline Naline is the fairy of Snow and she lives in Chillamona the most Snowest planet in the Magic dimension. She is the third fairy of the Dreamix Club her dream is to become an ice skater. She will be also obtaining the power of Starix. She will save the Magic Dimension along with her friends. Thalia Thalia is the fairy of rainbows and comes from the planet Zifaro She is the fourth fairy in the Dreamix Club and her dream is to be the royal caretaker of the Rainbow Mantle. She will obtain the power of Starix. She will save the magic dimension along with her friends. Delena TBA Rebbeca TBA Efsira TBA |-| Witches= Atchrain Atcharain is the witch of Water she would do anything to get the Starix Power and possesses with dark magic she would do it alongside her allies Sovan. They will take out the Dreamix Club and try to rule the Magical Univeres. She currently lives in Tavemar and is one of the girls in Shadow Witches. Sovan Sovan is the witch of fire and has a goal to get the Starix power and use dark magic on it. She comes from the realm of Pyros. She will get the Starix power with her allie Atchrain. They will do anything to rule the world but first destroy the Dreamix Club and rule the entire Magical Deminsion. She is also one the shadow witches. |-| Specialits= |-| Pixies= Category:Teams Category:Dreamix Club Category:FanFiction Category:Series